


Diving right into you

by shiro_yuu



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: Five years after Iwaizumi went overseas to study Oikawa finally build up courage to ask him out on a date, but things aren't so simple.IwaOi Week 2017:Free day/miscommunication





	Diving right into you

**Author's Note:**

> More BoKuroo? More BoKuroo. Bear with me.

“Kuroo, wake up!!”, Oikawa calls for what's probably the tenth time. “ Wake up, wake up!”, He calls as he repeatedly knocks on the door.

It takes a little while, but finally Oikawa can hear someone walking inside the apartment and then the sound of the door being unlocked. Oikawa is greeted with the view of an extremely sleepy Kuroo with messy shoulder-length hair, bare chest and a white sheet tied around his hip so low that there's no doubt that he's completely naked.

“What?”, Kuroo grunts, yawning and rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

“ Oh my god, go put on some clothes.”, Oikawa says, making his way into the apartment, his arms full with clothes.

“It's eight in the morning in a Saturday…”, Kuroo whines softly, but closes the door after Oikawa had passed.

“I'm knocking at your door since seven and a half!”, Oikawa complains, but his voice lower now that he's inside. “I need your help, go put on some clothes!”

“It's not just because we work together that you can abuse me like this.”, Kuroo mumbles, walking back to the bedroom to put on something.

Oikawa starts to build the outfits he had spent the night thinking about on the black leather couch. Kuroo walks out of the bedroom, loose gray sweatpants that hang low on his hip and hair tied up in a ponytail.

“ Ok, can you explain me why you're in my living room early in the morning in our first free weekend since the end of the championship with half of your closet on your arms?”, Kuroo asks, throwing himself on one of the big armchairs. 

“I have a date with Iwaizumi today.”, Oikawa says, fidgeting with his fingers. “Like, a real one. Full date with full romantic intentions.”

“Iwaizumi is back from England?”, Kuroo asks. “How long it has since the last time you saw each other in person?”

“Yes. He came back last week.”, Oikawa says, sitting on the other armchair. “Since he went to England to study… something around five years, then.”

“Holy shit.”, Kuroo whistles.

“I know.”, Oikawa nods. “And I asked him out two days ago…”, he whispers, because he still can't believe he had the courage to do it and even more that Iwaizumi actually accepted.

The bedroom door is open and a really sleepy and only in underwear Bokuto walks out, his hair down and his eyes still closed.

“Why is Oikawa here and why are you using clothes when it's saturday?”, Bokuto asks, his voice low because of the sleep.

“I'm wearing clothes because Oikawa is here.”, Kuroo says softly, his golden eyes following Bokuto to the kitchen. “Oikawa is here because he finally grew up some balls and asked Iwaizumi out on a date.”

“Do I wanna know about the relationship between saturday and your clothes?”, Oikawa asks, trying to take the attention away from the fact that it took him ten years to ask Iwaizumi out.

“Isn't Iwaizumi in England?”, Bokuto asks, opening the cabinets and taking three mugs from there. “Kuroo can't use clothes on Saturday. It's on the house rules.”

“He's back.”, Kuroo says, turning around on the armchair like a overgrown cat so he can look at Bokuto with his chin against the back of the armchair. “I want mine with milk, please.”

Bokuto hums in agreement, grabbing the milk in the fridge. “So why are you freaking out? Isn't he your best friend? Isn't it supposed to be easier?”, He asks to Oikawa.

“What?”, Oikawa blinks awake. “Sorry, I was still trying to understand why there's a rule to keep Kuroo naked on Saturdays.”

“Because I like to see him naked.”, Bokuto simply answers, heating up some water. 

“Don't run from the question. Why are you freaking out?”, Kuroo asks, turning his body to look at Oikawa.

“Because…!”, Oikawa starts, but sighs right after, his shoulders dropping. “We don't see each other it has five years. I'm used to high-schooler-shouting-at-my-face Iwaizumi Hajime and not twenty-five-years-old-with-a-master-degree-in-political-science Iwaizumi Hajime. I don't know how to act around him anymore!”

“But haven't you two kept contact through all these years? You always talk as if he's your best friend.”, Kuroo comments and Oikawa sighs.

“He _is_ my best friend. Distance didn't change anything between us on that matter.”, Oikawa explains, looking through the window. “But we're going into a date, you know? He changed a lot as a person, he's really mature now. I don't want him to see me as whiny-five-years-old Tooru anymore.”

“You still whine like a five years old, though.”, Kuroo says, his voice soft because he wants to easy the tension around Oikawa. “But I don't think he sees you like that or he wouldn't have accept going out with you.”

“Or maybe he sees and he likes you anyway.”, Bokuto says, leaning over the armchair to kiss Kuroo's lips and give him his Horde themed mug before walking to Oikawa a giving him a mug with steamy coffee.

“Thank you.”, Oikawa smiles. “Yeah, but I can't not be nervous. We're not going out as friends, you know? It's not the same.”

“You're fantasizing with him since your first year of high school, Oikawa. You can't let your head get over yourself.”, Kuroo says, getting up to allow Bokuto to sit on the armchair before easily fitting himself on the remaining space; with the years of coexistence Oikawa had learned that Kuroo is an actual cat and probably made of liquid too.

“I know…”, Oikawa sighs deeply, passing his hand through his fluffy hair. “I just don't want to fuck this up. And it's me, you know the probability of me fucking up things is quite high.”

“Just don't put too much thought on it. Be yourself.”, Bokuto says, calmly caressing Kuroo's legs that are over his.

“What if he doesn't like my 'myself’???”, Oikawa asks, widening his eyes.

“He literally knows you since you used diapers, Oikawa. What the hell?”, Kuroo frowns, drinking on his coffee. “But anyways, and the clothes?”

“ I'm freaking out, I'm sorry!”, Oikawa tries to defend himself. “Oh, that's be sure as much as I thought you would have an awful sense of style be sure of your hair, you're actually really good with clothes. So I need your help.”

“Ok, my hair was my pillows fault, I told you that already.”, Kuroo says, but sighing. “I can't tell if this is a compliment or an insult, but alright. Show me the clothes.”

“Should I put them on?”, Oikawa asks, getting up from the couch.

“Yeah. You can get change in our bedroom.”, Kuroo says, pointing the closed door.

Oikawa nods, grabbing the first outfit he had build and walking to Kuroo and Bokuto's bedroom. Aside from the unmade bed, the bedroom is super tidy; it's not a surprise since everyone knows Kuroo have cleaning problems and Bokuto is sweet enough to indulge his boyfriend's behaviour.

Oikawa starts showing his outfits one by one to the couple on the living room. Bokuto isn’t too helpful because he genuinely thinks that everything looks good on Oikawa, but Kuroo is way more critical with things. It takes them almost the entire morning to find the perfect outfit because Oikaw also managed to find flaws on every single one that Kuroo built for him. 

In the end Oikawa choose the dark-washed jeans with button-up white shirt under a black sweater with Darth Vader embroidered in bas-relief. It’s not as if Iwaizumi doesn’t know already that Oikawa is a huge nerd, and he really likes his sweater, so it’s a safe bet.

Oikawa ends up having lunch with Kuroo and Bokuto, which sort of helps him to calm down a little bit. He left the building complex two hours earlier, because the aquarium is quite distant from his house. 

The train ride is long, so Oikawa should be way calmer once he stepped out of the station, but in fact he is completely freaking out, even more than he was back home. Maybe he should have asked Bokuto and Kuroo on a double date. Or maybe he shouldn't have asked Iwaizumi out at all.

“Oikawa!”, Iwaizumi's deep voice brings Oikawa back to reality and Oikawa had completely forgotten that they were supposed to meet at the station.

“I-Iwaizumi!”, Oikawa stutters, patting his sweater down to get rid of the wrinkles.

Iwaizumi is gorgeous as always. He's wearing light-washed jeans that cling on the right places and a thin long-sleeved grayish-green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Iwaizumi has a tattoo on his left forest, a Chinese dragon that goes from his wrist up to his elbow making three turns around Iwaizumi's forearm.

“You have a tattoo!”, Oikawa exclaims once Iwaizumi is close enough to hear and Iwaizumi laughs openly.

“ I did it a month ago.”, Iwaizumi says, grinning at Oikawa, extending his arm so Oikawa can see the tattoo.

“It's really pretty.”, Oikawa whispers, touching the dragon face with his fingertips. “Did it hurt?”

“ Less than I thought it would.”, Iwaizumi says, following as Oikawa starts to walk because they were blocking the path.

“Oh.”, Oikawa nods in agreement. He sinks his hands on his pockets, still unsure on how to act. “So… how's like to be back in Japan after all these years?”, He asks, looking at Iwaizumi by the corner of his eyes.

“Weird but good?”, Iwaizumi frowns thoughtful. 

“You planning on staying?”, Oikawa asks, his hand flying to Iwaizumi's back when the traffic lights turn green to them, guiding Iwaizumi while crossing the road.

“Yeah. If everything goes well.”,Iwaizumi nods, looking amused to Oikawa. “You're acting like my mom.”

“Huh?”, Oikawa blinks softly, his cheeks reddening when he finally understands. “Sorry!”, He quickly says, drawing his hand back to his pocket, “I'm used to walking with Bokuto and he has the attention spam of a puppy, so we usually guide him.”

“It would be nice to meet Bokuto and Kuroo for real now that I'm back instead of just hearing them shouting things at you from their apartment.”, Iwaizumi says with a small smile and Oikawa snorts.

“Our neighbors filed a complaint two weeks ago because of our exotic way of communication.”, Oikawa says.

“Aren't they from your team?”, Iwaizumi arches his eyebrows, looking confused at Oikawa.

“Yes and also Yaku is Kuroo's friend since high school.”, Oikawa chuckles. “He filed a complaint and threw it at Kuroo's face and now every time we're talking to each other Kuroo yells something obscene to  
Yaku.”

“Poor Yaku.”, Iwaizumi chuckles.

“Poor Kuroo when Yaku finally find him alone.”, Oikawa smiles, making the path to the aquarium by head because after seven years living in Tokyo he now knows the city as the back of his hand. “Kuroo uses the fact that he's thin enough to hide behind Bokuto to protect himself from Yaku.”

“The national team seems to be quite fun to be around.”, Iwaizumi smiles softly.

“Yeah.”, Oikawa nods. “ Now that you're back you can meet them. I mean, if it's ok for you.”

“It would be great.”, Iwaizumi nods. “Oh, the aquarium is right there.”, He points out and Oikawa sighs softly.

Oikawa isn't ready to go inside the aquarium with Iwaizumi. He feels as if their date will officially begin once he steps inside the place and he isn't sure if he's mentally prepared for this. How is he supposed to act on a date with his best friend?

“You ok?”, Iwaizumi asks after Oikawa had spent the last ten minutes I. Silence staring at his own feet.

“What? Oh yeah!.”, Oikawa gives him an awkward smile. “Yeah, I'm great.”, He says and Iwaizumi looks suspicious at him. “I'm fine, Iwaizumi, I swear.”

“Yeah, sure.”, Iwaizumi squints lightly, but the woman in the booth calls them so Iwaizumi's attention changes its focus.

They enter the aquarium, Oikawa suddenly feeling his body tensing up. Alright, this is where it starts. Alright, he can do it. Oikawa is sure he can do it right. He needs to do it right.

But what if he can't? What if he ends up fucking up his friendship with Iwaizumi? He should have asked Kuroo how to pass from best friends to boyfriend since Kuroo made the transition with Bokuto few years ago and he made it look easy; but to be fair, it wasn't. Oikawa doesn't know for sure if he even know how to date someone, it's not like he had deep relationships until now. He dates a lot but nothing lasts more than two months, so Oikawa can't know if he's a good boyfriend. What if he's a shitty boyfriend and Iwaizumi decides that this isn't for him? Oikawa doesn't want to lose Iwaizumi.

“Oikawa.”, Iwaizumi calls softly, touching Oikawa's arm and startling him awake.

“Hey. Sorry. I'm a bit distracted today.”, Oikawa sighs, passing his hand through his hair. “I woke up too early.”

“ Ok. You wanna go home?”, Iwaizumi asks, concerned.

“What?! No!!”, Oikawa quickly shakes his head, his eyes widening. “Let's see the fishes!”, He says, starting to walk to one of the aisles.

They walk together around the aquarium, talking about small and frivolous things that don't add anything to their day and Oikawa feels as if he's failing miserably at this. He is trying hard. He really is. Oikawa is a pretty intelligent person and he can talk about a infinitude of topics, but now that he needs to talk to Iwaizumi his brain shuts down and he feels as if he's the dumbest person in the whole world. It's ridiculous if he stops to think that he and Iwaizumi usually spend four or five hours talking on Skype and even more hours talking through message every day. But today is not an average day, today is their first date and Oikawa doesn't know how to properly function.

“Do you want to go eat somewhere after here?”, Iwaizumi asks and Oikawa shrugs softly.

“If you're free.”, Oikawa answers, bot sure if he should busy Iwaizumi with his awkwardness for longer.

“I'm free the whole weekend.”, Iwaizumi calmly says. “ I came to Tokyo to see you, so my weekend is free.”

“ Oh…”, Oikawa can feel his cheeks reddening. “I need to go to the bathroom.”, He quickly says, turning around and marching to the bathroom.

 

He enters one of the booths, locking himself in it and dialing Kuroo's number. “Come pick me up.”

“What? What happened?”, Kuroo asks worried.

“ I need to get out of here before I screw everything up and he ends up hating me.”, Oikawa says, holding the phone firmly.

“Alright, you're freaking out.”, Kuroo sighs in relief. “It can't be that bad….”

“I spent the last twenty minutes ranting about pickles, Tetsurou!”, Oikawa says under his breath, closing his eyes.

“You're freaking out _a lot_ ”, Kuroo concludes. “He's your best friend, Oikawa, you know how to act around him!”

“I do not!”, Oikawa cries out. “I'm not a good date.”

“Hey. Stop.”, Kuroo demands, his voice firm and Oikawa close his mouth shut. “Now breathe.”, He asks softer and Oikawa starts to breathe slowly. “You need to stop freaking out. Just go there and be yourself. He's used to whiny Tooru, Oikawa. It's not a surprise. He accepted going on a date with you knowing exactly how you are. Besides, you changed a lot through the years, you just need to show him that.”

“You make it sound so easy.”, Oikawa sighs, touching his forehead against the cold stall.

“It's not easy. You think I wasn't freaking out on my first date with Bokuto? I was. A fuckin lot.”, Kuroo says and Oikawa keeps breathing, hearing Kuroo's calm tone. “ But I had to remember that it was Bokuto, there was no bad side of me that he hasn't seen and if he was going out with me it was because those bad sides didn't bothered him. It's the same with Iwaizumi. He knows your bad sides, Tooru. He's there with you knowing all this. So stop, breathe, put yourself together and go have a good date.”

Oikawa keeps breathing slowly, his eyes closed and his hand sweating. He can understand all the logic behind everything Kuroo is telling him and he knows better than anyone that Kuroo isn't one to sugar coat things. Oikawa still remembers Kuroo throwing on his face a lot of things about his relationship with volleyball and Ushijima six years ago when they started playing together; Kuroo is not the type of people who will go soft on you if you need a harsh shake. So Oikawa knows he's being reasonable and logical and that he's right, but that doesn't mean that he can simple go there and bring it to life everything that Kuroo had told him.

“Oikawa?”, Iwaizumi calls from inside the bathroom and Oikawa squeaks, turning off the phone.

“Yes?”

“ Are you feeling alright?”, Iwaizumi asks and Oikawa can hear the worry on his voice.

“Y-Yes. I'm sorry, I'm going out already.”, Oikawa says, flushing the toilet even though he hadn't used before exiting the stall and walking to the sink to wash his hands.

 

“You feeling ok?”, Iwaizumi asks again, his eyes full of worry.

“Yeah. I'm sorry, you don't have to worry.”, Oikawa smiles at him, trying to ease Iwaizumi's worries.

“You're quite pale.”, Iwaizumi points out. “ You sure you don't need to go to the infirmary or something? I'm sure there's one here.”

“ Am I?”, Oikawa asks, looking at himself on the mirror. “Oh, I am. Shit.”, He sighs, washing his face. “ No, I'm fine. It's just my head working against me, you know how I am.”, He isn't lying and Iwaizumi nods.

“ Let me know if you need to go out or something, alright?”, Iwaizumi asks as they walk out of the bathroom.

“Alright. Thank you.”, Oikawa smiles softly.

Iwaizumi looks at him one more time before they finally go out of the bathroom and resume their walk around the aquarium. Oikawa keeps trying to remember Kuroo's words, trying to be himself and relax, but he had never been a really relaxed person. 

They walk around together for a while, but without really talking. Every time they actually get to talk is something weird and the feeling of failure only weighs more on Oikawa's shoulders. 

“Maybe we should find a cafe?”, Iwaizumi asks when they are on the mollusc exhibition. 

“Yeah, a coffee would be great.”, Oikawa nods. “Oh, a touch pool.”, He exclaims, walking towards it.

It happens in a blink. It's Iwaizumi turns around that it happens. Oikawa leans to the pool to touch one of the octopuses, but he doesn't lean right and his equilibrium gets completely fucked up. Oikawa can feel himself falling in slow motion, and he tries to hold himself on Iwaizumi but Iwaizumi is one step too far. 

Oikawa falls face first into the touch pool.

The noise of Oikawa's dive into the pool is loud and everyone around stops what they are doing to look. Oikawa sits on the pool, his eyes wide and the first person he lays his eyes on is Iwaizumi. There's a dead silence that last one whole minute before Iwaizumi explodes in a huge laugh. In fact Iwaizumi laughs so much that he loses the strength on his legs and falls on his knees on the ground.

“IWA-CHAN, STOP LAUGHING!!!”, Oikawa cries out, a huge pout forming on his lips.

“ Oh my god.”, Iwaizumi breathes out, still laughing. He attempts to get up twice before finally managing it. “Are you… oh go… are you fine?”, He asks, still laughing.

“ Help me!”, Oikawa whines and Iwaizumi holds his hand out so Oikawa can grab it.

“Is he fine?”, A employee of the aquarium asks, holding a towel on her hand.

“He is fine.”, Iwaizumi assures her, helping Oikawa to get up.

“I'm not fine! I'm soaked!”, Oikawa exclaims, getting out of the pool with Iwaizumi's help and accepting the towel. “Thank you.”

“I really need this footage.”, Iwaizumi says, grabbing one of the sides of the towel and helping Oikawa to dry his hair.

“ Please, follow me. We'll give you some clothes so you don't go home completely soaked.”, The woman says and they follow her. “I'm so sorry for this inconvenience.”

“It's his fault, miss. Don't worry.”, Iwaizumi assures her. “What were you thinking, by the way?”

“I wanted to touch the octopus!”, Oikawa whines again, because he's not in a good mood now.

“Well, at least now you're back to your normal self.”, Iwaizumi chuckles, ruffling Oikawa's soaked hair.

The woman hands Oikawa a spare uniform so he can put on dry clothes, but there's nothing they can do about the shoes. Oikawa gets change quickly, because he's cold and sad. What a way to go on a first day. He's so embarrassed.

“I'm calling Kuroo so he can pick me up. I don't want to go home alone.”, Oikawa says once he finishes changing, his shoulders dropping.

“I'll take you home.”, Iwaizumi says.

“It's a two hours trip.”, Oikawa says and they both say goodbye to the employee, assuring her that everything is fine.

“ Exactly. If you wait for Kuroo it'll take you four hours to be back home.”, Iwaizumi simply says, leading them to the exit.

“You sure?”, Oikawa asks, following Iwaizumi like a lost puppy.

“ Yeah. I told you. I took the weekend off to be with you.”, Iwaizumi smiles kindly.

“How can you say this after that?” Oikawa mutters.

“ Because that was the most Tooru thing you did the whole day.”, Iwaizumi simply says.

“The most Tooru thing?”, Oikawa frowns and this time it's Iwaizumi who leads Oikawa across the road.

“You've been weird the whole day.”, Iwaizumi explains. “Falling face first in a touch pool was the only familiar thing you did today.”

“Oh… was it?”, Oikawa asks, looking at Iwaizumi.

“Yeah. I'm waiting for you to break this wall and tell me what is happening.”, Iwaizumi says. “I'm your best friend, Tooru. I know when something is off.”

Oikawa stares are Iwaizumi for a couple seconds before looking down at his own feet while walking. Yeah, they are best friends, so of course Iwaizumi would noticed Oikawa's weird behaviour through the day. But Oikawa is surprised that Iwaizumi decided to wait instead of confronting him. Was it because they were in a date?

“I don't know what to do around you anymore.”, Oikawa says once they are inside the train.

“Why is that?”, Iwaizumi frowns lightly, but his voice is soft.

“Because we don't see each other it has five years… and I wanted it to be a romantic date, but I'm awful at it.”, Oikawa says, his shoulders dropping even more. “I didn't want you to keep seeing me as childish or something like that…”

“You know this is still a date, right?”, Iwaizumi asks, covering Oikawa's hand with his own and caressing his knuckles with the pad of his thumb. “And that I like you the way you are. Right? I like that you're completely clumsy most part of the time and that you'll pout if things don't go on your way. But also that you can be extremely mature when the situation calls for it. I like you for who you are, Tooru.”

“Iwa-chan…”, Oikawa whispers softly, a small pout on his lips.

Iwaizumi smiles warmly at him. “That sounds better than 'Iwaizumi’.”

Oikawa blushes faintly, hiding his face on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Their conversation works easier now, Oikawa feeling lighter than before and giving Iwaizumi more openings to bring a variety of topics to the conversation. 

When they finally make it to Oikawa's building the tension between them had almost completely disappeared. Oikawa leads Iwaizumi up the stairs, pointing out where each one of his teammates leave. 

“Open up.”,Oikawa says once he's in front of Kuroo's door, knocking at it repeatedly.

“I swear to god, one day you'll break my fuckin door, you little shit.”, Kuroo shouts from inside.

“Just open this shit!”, Oikawa shouts back and Iwaizumi snorts.

“I'm putting on some fuckin clothes, asshole. Unlike you, I have sex.”, Kuroo answers, this time near the door.

“Oh my god.”, Oikawa whines, feeling himself blushing hard and Iwaizumi actually laughs this time.

“What do you want?”, Kuroo asks as he opens the door, his eyes falling on Iwaizumi first. “Oh god. Hi. I'm really sorry for the shouting.”

“Hi.”, Iwaizumi smiles. “It's ok.”

“Please, get in.”, Kuroo says softly, giving them space to enter. Oikawa enter the apartment and Iwaizumi follows, excusing himself. “How's that that he's super polite and you're a overgrown orc if you were raised together?”

“Fuck you.”, Oikawa pokes his tongue at him, walking to Kuroo's bedroom. “I'm going to borrow some clothes, alright?”

“If you make a mess on my closet, I'll kick you out of the window.”, Kuroo says, walking towards the kitchen. “Take a sit, Iwaizumi. Want a coffee?”

“Thank you. It would be nice.”, Iwaizumi smiles, sitting on the couch.

“Where's Bokuto?”, Oikawa asks, walking out of the bedroom using one of Kuroo's jeans and one of Bokuto's long-sleeved shirt.

“He went to the supermarket. He'll probably be back in a few minutes.”, Kuroo answers. “What happened to your clothes?”

Oikawa stares at Kuroo's back for a while in completely silence before whispering “I fell on the touch pool.”

Kuroo stops what he's doing, slowly turning around, his face completely neutral. “Please, tell me you have the footage.”, He asks to Iwaizumi.

“All the available angles.”, Iwaizumi smiles, his voice heavy with the laugh he's holding.

“What?! When???”, Oikawa asks, his eyes widening.

“When you were changing “, Iwaizumi smirks and Oikawa makes an offended sound.

“I love you so much already.”, Kuroo says, turning back to finish the coffee.

“He laughed at me so much that he fell on his knees!”, Oikawa accused, already pouting.

“Of course! You dived right on the poor octopus.”, Iwaizumi snorts.

“Oh god.”, Kuroo lets a small laugh leave his lips.

“You know you sleep with me when we travel, right? So you better choose really carefully your next steps, Tetsurou.”, Oikawa squints.

“Death never sounded so sweet…”, Kuroo laments, walking to them and handing both of them mugs with hot steamy coffee.

The door is open and Bokuto enters the apartment with some supermarket bags on his hands. “Hey, bab… Oh my god, it's Iwaizumi! Hi!”, Bokuto smiles brightly.

“Hi! Nice to meet you.”, Iwaizumi gets up to greet Bokuto.

“Oh, I didn't know you would be here, I should have bought more beer.”, Bokuto says, walking to the kitchen.

“Oh, please, don't worry. I don't drink.”, Iwaizumi smiles.

“Besides, we won't stay here for long.”, Oikawa says, watching Bokuto untie Kuroo's hair as he passed behind him before walking to the fridge to put the drinks on it.

“Why are you using out clothes?”, Bokuto asks, looking at Oikawa from over the fridge door.

“You soon dove into the touch pool at the aquarium.”, Kuroo says and both he and Iwaizumi snorts.

“Oh my god, are the fishes ok?”, Bokuto asks with a frown.

“Shouldn't you be worried about me?!”, Oikawa asks, offended.

“You're fine. I'm looking at you.”, Bokuto says the obvious.

“I'm not fine. My pride is destroyed and I have no dignity left.”, Oikawa sighs dramatically.

“ The pride I accept, but saying that you had some dignity is to force a little bit, Oikawa.”, Kuroo snorts.

“And whose fault is that?”, Oikawa frowns, crossing his arms.

“You follow me because you want. Everyone knows I'm a lost cause.”, Kuroo shrugs.

“He truly is.”, Bokuto says to Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi chuckles. “Oh! Now that you're back we can finally show you all the embarrassing photos of Oikawa we collected through the years!”

“Yes, please.”, Iwaizumi nods, completely interested.

“What?! No!. We're going.”, Oikawa says, holding Iwaizumi by his wrist and pulling him up from the couch.

“Oh, c’mon.”, Iwaizumi chuckles, but follows after placing the mug on the coffee table.

“We can show it later!”, Bokuto says, laughing.

“You know where we live just pass by. We have a ton of pictures that worth millions.”, Kuroo says, following them to the door.

“No. You're prohibited to come see them without me.”, Oikawa says, dragging Iwaizumi outside while Iwaizumi laughs.

“He doesn't need to know.”, Bokuto advices, walking by Kuroo’s side.

“I hate you both.”, Oikawa complains, walking to his house after putting on his shoes.

“Hey, kids..”, Kuroo calls as Oikawa opens his own door. “Use condoms.” , He says in a serious tone and Oikawa chokes on his own spit.

“TETSUROU!”, Oikawa exclaims, his cheek deep red. He drags Iwaizumi inside before his friends can embarrass him even more. “I can't believe those two!”, He complains as he locks the door.

“Well, it was a pretty good advice.”, Iwaizumi says, still laughing.

“You're awful too.”, Oikawa says, his cheek still flamed up. “and it's not like we're going to use condoms, Iwa-chan.”

“Isn't it still early to take conclusions?”, Iwaizumi asks teasingly, but a soft smile on his lips.

“ We haven't even kissed.”, Oikawa says, his voice dropping to a whisper because one thing that never changes about Oikawa is that he's pretty easy to tease.

“Not because of lack of interest…”, Iwaizumi says softly, stepping closer. “But because of lack of permission.”

“A-ah…”, Oikawa breathes out, his face all red and hot. “You don't need permission…”, he whispers.

“So I can kiss you?”, Iwaizumi asks, now really close.

“You can do whatever you want.”, Oikawa whispers, his heart beating like crazy.

“Good.”, Iwaizumi whispers back, pulling Oikawa closer and kissing his lips.

Oikawa hiccups a sigh in surprise, his eyes falling shut as he leans down and kisses Iwaizumi back. Iwaizumi slowly hugs Oikawa by his waist and Oikawa lifts his arm to hug Iwaizumi by his neck, leaning against the door.

Later that night when he's watching Iwaizumi sleeping in his bed, completely naked and full with marks that Oikawa himself had made, he figures that maybe diving right into an octopus has its advantages.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt on tumblr that I'm not finding right now, but I swear I'll post the link here once I find it.  
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http.awishmaster.tumblr.com) if you want!!!  
> See you tomorrow 


End file.
